1. Field
The exemplary embodiments consistent with the present disclosure relate to transporting apparatuses and methods of transporting using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the necessity for transporting samples and components in a sealed space, such as a vacuum chamber or a low temperature container, is increasing in research related to semiconductor fabrication process devices, low temperature operating devices, and medical science and biology fields.
For example, in a transmission electron microscope (TEM) that uses electronic rays and electronic lenses, instead of a light source and light source lenses, cryogenic (CRYO) analysis using a CRYO-plunger for rapidly cooling a sample grid at a liquid nitrogen temperature (−196° C.) can be used to fix a biological specimen to be observed. In this case, since a cryogenic storage container used in CRYO analysis is maintained in a sealed state, a user cannot see the inside of the sealed storage container from the outside by the naked eye. Thus, when a sample or specimen is transported to the inside of the sealed storage container, the user cannot check for problems that may occur with the specimen or sample in the storage container.